


Leaving is hard

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Original Work
Genre: I graduated today, Tissue Warning, leaving is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Leaving is hard.





	1. Chapter 1

Date: 22/09/17  
Time: 7:34 pm - 7:48 pm

Leaving is hard.

You'll always miss the places you've left but you'll always remember them. Leaving friends you've known for years behind is one of the hardest things you'll ever have to do when there's a chance you won't see them again. Graduating from high school and leaving behind the teachers who've taught you for six years and the friends you've made it possibly one the hardest thing hardest things.]

Most students can't imagine their last day of school or understand just how emotional the last day of school and graduation day can be until its their last day. Listening to people you've known for the last six years talk about the good and bad times, is heart breaking its why graduation day is so emotional. There are bond to be some tears. For some they'll only tear up a little and brake down later after everything is said and done. 

Your last year old school goes so quickly, quicker than you could possibly imagine. It'll feel like March one minute and the next you'll be sitting with your year listening to your classmates and teacher give speeches and it'll be surreal. You'll have trouble holding it together after graduation is over  while your year mates start crying around you, talking to friends and trying not to cry during the trip back to school. Graduation is hard because its the end of... ... because its the end of your time in a supportive environment of school.

Exams are the only thing left before your completely done. Its alright to completely loose it after you get home. Its normal to be sad about leaving a place were you spent a good amount of time in. You'll always be able to come back and visit but there are some things that can't be explained to others when they ask. Its not something that can be recorded and shown to everyone, it something you and those you shared it with just understand. 

 


	2. 5 Months & 2 Days Later

Date: 24/02/18  
Time: 6:34 pm - 6:46 pm 

Its completely normal, after being out of school for nearly four months that you start to miss it, whether its your classmates or the teachers. Finishing school is like being on an extended holiday, except after this holiday you won't be going back to school, you'll be going to TAFE or finding a job. After a while it you start to get board because there's nothing to do.

Find something to stave off the boredom by starting a hobby or finally getting around to doing that one thing you have been putting off for a while because you didn't want to start it. Once you start it you'll wonder why you didn't sooner. Meet up with a friend when you have the time. Having that one friend to talk is the best thing ever. You know they will always be there for you when you need them. Thanks Ash. You're the best friend I could ever ask for.

Yes, leaving is hard and yes you'll miss school and your friends at some point but really its the best thing ever as that chapter of your life is over and the next one is beginning whether that's going to TAFE or Uni and getting a job or traveling the world and getting an apprenticeship it'll be the best thing ever. Keep a diary of each day so you can look on you're first year out of school and know exactly what happened. Even though it might be a drag to write each day. It will be very well worth it. Trust me.

And something you can look back on later and be very glad you did. I wish so very much I kept a diary while I was in school, but I didn't. The only diary I kept was for Camp and on the Europe Tour but even that's a little sketchy at best. I haven't written in the last little while but thankfully I have an app that can help me out with that. Lifecycle is literally the best app ever.


End file.
